Prologue
by Lokness
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les morts ne sont pas heureux de revenir parmi les vivants ? peut être tout simplement parce qu'ils sont mieux là haut... TS Dobby nous parle de son arrivée en Aeden.


**Prologue ( Paradise )**

**_Blabla de l'auteur_ : Coucou !! Oh une revenante !! **

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part mais, voyez-vous, quand mon ordi a claqué avec tout ce qu'il contenait je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de réécrire toutes mes fics... Mais ce matin je me suis dit "Allez, on s'y remet !" et c'est donc ainsi que cette fic se retrouve ici...**

**_Résumé_ : Que je vous explique... Après le tome 7 des aventures de Harry Potter, j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées. Parce que peu de questions trouvent de réponses en fait. Et c'est comme cela que je me suis demandé "Pourquoi les morts ne sont pas heureux de revenir parmi les vivants ?". Cette fic, et, en réalité, cet ensemble de fics qui se nomme Paradise va chercher à vous le faire découvrir... Paradise, qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est simplement un recueil de fics ayant pour thème la vie après la mort. Rien de religieux ( ou involontaire ) là dedans, j'essaie juste de m'imaginer...**

**Dans ce Prologue ( en deux chapitres ), nous allons découvrir Aeden à travers l'arrivée de Dobby. J'espère que vous allez apprécier...**

**_Genre_ : Général, science fiction**

**_Rating_ : Tous publics**

**_Disclaimer_ : Humpfff nan Dobby je peux le laisser à Joanne... Aucun soucis :-))**

**LokneSS**

* * *

_Je sens la lame s'enfoncer dans ma poitrine._

_Je sens le sang couler de ma blessure._

_Je ne sens plus rien._

Lorsque je me réveille, tout autour de moi est différent. Il fait chaud, déjà. Mais sans que ce soit étouffant. Et je suis entouré d'une légère blume bleutée. Et, surtout, je ne sens rien du tout.

Je sais tout de suite que quelquechose est anormal. Où suis-je ?

Je porte ma main à mon torse, pour palper l'état de ma blessure.

_Rien._

Je me redresse brusquement pour regarder.

_Rien !_

Que s'est-il donc passé alors que j'étais inconscient ?

Je me décide à partir à la recherche de réponses. Je me lève, doucement car mes jambes flageollent un peu. Ma tête tourne un moment puis mes pensées redeviennent claires.

Je devrais être mort !

Autour de moi, il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je suis sur un parterre d'herbe, entouré par de grands arbres aux feuilles vert-argenté. La lune reflète sa douce clarté sur la brume, rendant l'ambiance féérique.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas rassuré. Où suis-je ?

C'est alors que, derrière moi, j'aperçois une porte. Je m'approche, méfiant. Il s'agit d'un magnifique objet ouvragé, d'un noir quasi effrayant car si intense. Encadrée par le bois d'ébène, il y a une petite fenêtre de verre. Elle est parfaitement à la hauteur de mes yeux et, sur le coup, ma curiosité prend le pas sur ma raison.

Il y a si peu de temps, je me serais puni pour cela. Mais là, l'idée ne m'en vient même pas.

Je me décide à regarder.

Je me fige.

Derrière cette fenêtre il y a... Une énorme sphère entourée de gaz. Une sphère bleue. J'en sais assez pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Cette sphère c'est... Le monde. La Terre elle-même dans son ensemble !

Je prends peur ! Je recule et, sous l'élan, je tombe assis par terre.

Je ne ressens aucune douleur.

- Apeuré ?

Je sursaute.

- Horrifié ? Ou plutôt... Intéressé ?

Je suis tellement paniqué que je ne peux me retourner.D'où vient cette voix ?

Il fait le tour, doucement, et se plante devant moi.

Je lève les yeux.

Il est immense.

Il s'assoit à même le sol, repliant sous lui la longue toge blanche qu'il porte.

Je prends le temps de le détailler.

Malgré sa grande taille, il ne semble pas être un géant. Au contraire, ses traits sont fins et réguliers, ses yeux verts et ses longs cheveux bruns. Il a tout d'un homme.

Il me regarde. je frémis.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, m'assure-t'il.

Il ouvre ses deux mains, paumes vers le ciel, pour appuyer ses dires. Comme les enfants le font avec les licornes particulièrement farouches.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes, attentif.

- Où sommes nous ? je demande, plantant mon regard dans le sien

Ses yeux pétillent.

- Ca, c'est à toi d'en décider, me fait-il. Pour le moment, nous sommes... _Nulle part et partout_.

Il me sourit gentiment.

Je tends mon doigt vers la porte.

- Et là haut ? C'est... Où ?

Cette fois il sourit franchement.

- Très bonne question, approuve-til. Mais je pense que tu en connais la réponse.

Je frissonne à nouveau.

- C'est... Le Monde ?

- _Ton_ Monde, recitife-t'il.

- Mon Monde... je répète. Alors... Je suis mort ?

Il acquiesce.

Il attend la suite.

- Je vais... Y retourner ? je demande, inquiet.

- Seulement si tu le désires...

Si je le désire ? Je ne sais pas...

- Et sinon ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

- Sinon, tu peux aller plus loin. _Continuer_.

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ose pas comprendre. Que veut-il dire ? Y'a-t'il un "plus loin" que la mort ?

- Je... Que faire ?

Il ricane gentiment.

- Ca, c'est à toi de le choisir !

Il se lève et me relève en même temps. Il m'invite à m'approcher à nouveau de la petite fenêtre. Il me fait signe de regarder. Je ne vois plus la Terre. Je vois...

_Flash_

Un elfe qui m'est inconnu se fait maltraiter par mes anciens maitres.

_Flash_

Winky pleure.

_Flash_

Des elfes en haillons s'échinent à porter des troncs d'arbre.

_Flash_

Kreattur marche, perdu, serrat contre lui un médaillon.

_Flash_

Harry Potter pleure sur une tombe. La mienne

Je me recule. Je crois que j'en ai assez vu. _Là-bas, il n'y a rien pour moi. Là-bas, je suis mort. Là-bas, je ne peux y retourner._

- Je veux... Continuer, j'affirme. Qu'y a-til après ?

Il se fait énignatique.

- C'est à toi de le découvrir...

Sa façon d'éluder mes questions m'énerve au plus haut point. Mais je ne laisse pas ce sentiment m'envahir. Je sais qu'il ne le faut pas.

J'inspire.

- Je veux le découvrir.

Il met sa main sur mon épaule. Et m'entraine doucement vers la forêt.

Le trajet est très long. Maintes fois, je m'arrête, indécis. A chaque fois, il m'attend patiemment, semblant scruter mon esprit. Et je reprends ma marche, me laissant guider par lui.

Enfin, nous y arrivons. Cette fois encore, une porte semble surgir de nulle part. Contrairement à l'autre, celle-ci est faite d'un bois modeste, et peu ouvragé. Et il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

Il me fait signe gentiment d'y entrer. Je pose ma main sur la clanche puis retiens mon geste.

Je me tourne vers lui, songeur. _Ai-je fais le bon choix ?_

Je prends une longue inspiration, ferme les yeux et clanche la porte. Devant moi il n'y a que de l'air. Il me faudra sauter...

Au moment de franchir le seuil, je me retourne à nouveau. Je lève mes yeux vers son beau visage.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Il sourit. Mais ce sourire me parait nettement moins franc que celui de tout à l'heure.

- On m'appelle Hadès, me souffle-t'il.

_Le Dieu des Enfers !_

Je recule de stupeur.

Je tombe...

* * *

**Voili voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé ( un peu, beaucoup, passionèment, à la folie, ou pas du tout ? )... Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de me le dire, et ca vous prend quelques secondes... Quelques secondes qui feraint mon bonheur...**

**Le deuxième ( et dernier ) chapitre vraisemblablement dans un mois...**

**BisouXxXxX**


End file.
